


Shadows

by AssireLJ (BrightSea)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSea/pseuds/AssireLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny weather apparently conjures up Don's demons. The usual demons, so nothing to be worried about, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

There are those moments when you are thinking about the sun, unbelievably bright and burning over your head and you feel almost physical pain as rays of light are piercing your exposed skin. The light is an emanation of God they say, an indifferent power of destruction and rebirth. Then your mind switches imagery to fire and an unfamiliar bitter voice inside your head starts an explanation of the difference between purification and punishment. In some sense they seem a lot alike.

Amita is laughing wildly on the other side of the table and the sound echoes like church bells, deformed by your senses. The afternoon light is gold and soft as it blurs the contour of your brother’s arm while he’s reaching for a dewy, wet in a somehow suddenly obscene way, bottle of beer. Your eyelids are half-closed and you are perfectly aware of the ironic juxtaposition of this cheerful surface and the sick, sticky impression that keeps growing inside you in a nauseating, cancer-like manner. Your brother is smiling.

A faint sound of a speeding ambulance dies somewhere in the distance, barely audible now behind the near-deafening curtain of blood pressure in your ears. A sharp, narrow blade of sunlight slides lazily along the curve of your cheek. Too much of beer leaves an awkward aftertaste in your already numb mouth. Your brother is smiling.

You let your body stiffen, desperately trying to preserve this artificial equilibrium you’ve created for the sake of your little safe world’s sanity. Your brother… He’s asking you a question. Open your eyes. Focus. Interact. Respond. Carry your voice even just like you carry the gun. _Everything’s fine with me, buddy._  


Your brother is smiling, holding Amita’s graceful hand and you realize that when the sun is gone, shadows of the dark interior of your impersonal apartment will again play the same old dirty trick on you, forming their unstable substance into a fragile shape of your brother’s body, reaching for you with their cold, shaky, ethereal fingers. You expect them to do this, because you are well acquainted with their habits. Shadows are very simple beings.


End file.
